Races
(Note: for more information on the vital statistics of various races, see the Age, Height, and Weight page) Adonai: 'Elves in Ksaren are called adonais, a name they have given themselves as self-proclaimed lords of the Plains of Ventrad 'Aellar: Few half-breeds take as much pride in their heritage as the aellar. Alicorns:AlicornsAlicorns are a rare and magical kind of halfbreed, the children of elves and unicorns. Atstreidi: Atstreidi appear as living suits of armor, apparently animated by magic or other means. Blinklings:Blinklings:Blinklings love to debate about their origins. Every tribe and village of them has a different song to sing; some tell sweeping romances that tell of the love between a halfling ranger and a valiant blink dog. Blue: Blues are related to goblins, being a goblinoid race, but are actually defined as their own race. Cactusfolk: Cactusfolk are small but quick creatures. Reminiscent of a bipedal cactus, cactusfolk are protected by a coat of prickly spines. Chimairan: The result of a cross between two of the races of Ksaren, few chimairans have similar physical appearances, except for their pale skin and eyes. Creeper: Creepers are slow, deadly, and possessed of an unusual air of menace. Appearing as a cross between a plant and some kind of tailed turtle, these solitary creatures are greatly feared by those who have witnessed their deadly skills in battle. Decataur: Elves and centaurs dwell very closely to each other, often within the same forests, and it is not necessarily a surprise that romances develop every so often between open-minded individuals on both sides. Doggo: Canis lupus familiaris-- man’s best friend! Dreige: Dreigi recall an age when they were true half-breeds, in their dreams. Dromite: Small and insectoid in appearance, dromites stand out in most crowds of humanoids. Drowmedary: Odd fusions of drow and gamla, drowmedaries are the nomads of the underground. Duergar: Duergars are reminiscent of the dwarves they once were, in that they are short and broad, of powerful stature, but that is where any likeness is lost. Eiremian: 'The children of mysterious lineages connected to the negative energy plane, eiremians inherit an inner stillness that is both calming and numbing, and which comes to define their lives. 'Elan: Built by a shadowy council to live as psionically awakened superior life forms, elans are capable of sustaining themselves with nothing but the power of the mind. Entoli: Strange things can happen at sea, such as the union of a seafaring maenad and a beautiful siren. Ethumion: 'Carrying the overflowing energy of their extraplanar ancestors, now tempered by human stability and creativity, ethumions move through the world dancing to their own beat. 'Forgeborn: 'A hybridization of flesh and minerals, the forgeborn are varied in appearance and form, but were all created by merging psionically-empowered materials with the body of a humanoid to fashion a new creature. [[Gamla|'Gamla]]: The gamla are a race of bipedal humanoids who appear to be a cross between a half-giant and a camel. Gelatinous Cube: One of the dungeon’s most unusual and specialized predators, gelatinous cubes spend their existence roaming dungeon halls and dark caverns. Grendle: Many half-breeds must deal with stigma from their parent races, with being seen as “lesser”. Grendles are not these half-breeds. Half-bugbear: Half-bugbear are typically born to midnight raids or misunderstood romps, Half-giant: 'Far back in their ancient history, half-giants were slaves to some form of king. 'Half-gnoll: 'There exist a pair of creatures that prove that appearance isn’t everything. 'Half-goblins: Half-goblins are usually a product of what some goblins like to refer to as “grrak chuk” a “game of bravery” involving a goblin, a handful of coppers, and a lady of the night. Half-hobgoblins: Half-hobgoblins are typically a product of war-breeding programs, grinding ever onward in search of fodder. Half-sahuagin: The half-sahuagin are perhaps unique among the half-breads they were built to be saviors. Hexbreather: These intelligent and strong creatures are nurtured by their hag mother into dutiful sons and daughters who serve as champions and adjudicators of the hag. Houri:'The children of elves and nymphs, houri are often raised by their immortal mothers, either as only children or with many half-sisters. 'Kestrel: The kestrel are living proof of the power of redemption to not just defeat evil, but to change it into something fundamentally good. Kijin: Kijin are the living legacy of one man’s total failure. Kobold: Unlike traditional kobolds, the kobolds of Ksaren are made of stouter stuff, as they are descended from ophiduan stock. Lasher: Every now and again an apprentice is attempting to prove themselves, or a master fleshcrafter gets so terribly bored, and abominations like the lashers the results of dwarves mixed with ropers are the results. Lurkers: The race now known as lurkers began their existence in the labs of the Phrenic Hegemony. Maenad: 'Born with raging emotions that threaten to tear their psyche apart unless properly controlled, maenads do not know why they have these powerful emotions warring within them. 'Merg: Sailors and shore-dwellers fall in love with beautiful merfolk, and that love is doomed to tragedy and separation. Mineralites: Sentient, polymorphic gemstones which have learned to project a holographic physical form that can interact with the world. Morphbears: Morphbears are plump, furred creatures reminiscent of a bear cub with dragonfly wings. Highly social, morphbears love adopting professions and roles in society that give them an opportunity to interact with other creatures. Murk: Murks are, perhaps, an inevitable consequence of the interactions between orcs and troglodytes. Noral: 'The norals are a race of humanoids with a symbiotic bond with the erliss, a small psionic creature also referred to as a dreamscar. 'Oggr: Born of battlefield atrocities, incredibly improbable romances, and peace treaties between barbarian tribes and ogres. Ophiduan: 'Confused with lizardfolk by the ignorant, ophiduans stand out among the other civilized nations in a fashion similar to the dromites, having a more monstrous and distinct appearance than most humanoids. 'Orcan: Found almost exclusively on the continent of Femon, the orcan race is viewed by the other races of Ksaren as bestial and barbaric, even though they possess a cunning nature. Ornibus: The results of combining humanoids and howlers, ornibus are Arcenus’s footsoldiers and agents. Owlbear: Owlbears are notoriously bloodthirsty killers, well known for their short tempers, aggression, and savage nature. Piper: The children of elves (or humans) and satyrs, pipers inherit power over music Rana: neither as mighty as lizardmen, nor as psionic as ophiduans. Rana have trouble fitting in, at times. Spring child: The sons and daughters of mortals and dryads [[Sobek|'Sobek']]: The sobek are a race of reptilian humanoids who prefer to live near areas of running water. Sthein: A elf–naga crossbreed [[Suqur|'Suqur']]: The suqur have humanoid bodies with the heads, wings, and talons of a falcon. They are a solitary and nomadic folk, difficult to befriend and fierce when offended. Thrallspawn: Thrallspawn are not a wholly natural race; instead, they are the products of many decades of research Trixie: The product of relationships between gnomes and pixies Watcher: Long ago, a tribe of gargoyles came to a dwarf hold, begging asylum. Wolgers: Wolgers are fierce, quadrupedal beasts who resemble a hybrid of a large canine and a hunting cat. Powerful and wise, the wolgers make up for an inability to wield manufactured weapons or cast spells with somatic components through their unrivaled speed and raw physical might. Woodborn: Every now and again the treants and druids come together and wonder what, precisely, they have unleashed. Wulfkin: It’s rare, but sometimes a humanoid joins the winter wolf’s pack. Wyrmkin: Occasionally mistaken for dragons by those unfamiliar with their species, wyrmkin are actually large, sapient, winged lizards. Cunning and quick, wyrmkin are valued as scouts and guardians by communities that can afford to keep the voracious beings fed. '''Xeph: '''Known for their fleetness of foot and natural agility, xephs have a quick wit and the ability to find humor in nearly anything.